Naruto's one and Only Love
by Spiff101
Summary: Sasuke Returns After Betraying Orochimaru, He Learns about a Plan to Destroy Konaha...Eh Bad at Summarys, Please Read First FanFiction I made...NaruSaku Please R
1. Damn it sorry no Story yet

DAMN IT It's Taking me along time to Figure out this Stupid Html Shit! Sorry No Story yet...Keep Checking For Updates on this Piece of Crap! 


	2. Sasuke's return

SASUKES RETURN

By Spiff101

"Stupid dumb, retarded Sasuke" A young blond boy cursed at his bowl of ramen...

"Naruto...uh..are you okay" Asked his former teacher.

"uh Iruka-sensei, I didn''t notice you!" the boy known as Naruto implied.

after Naruto finished his bowl.

"...are you serious!" Naruto yelled happily as he stood up of his chair

"Yes, Sasuke returned..." Iruka said in a happy tone.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto said to himself.

flashback

I''ll bring you back even if I have to break every bone in you body!

end flashback

A girl sat nearby on a bench next to a man and a boy talking, eating a rice bowl and watching the clouds move overhead. She was thinking about a boy who had disappeared in the village months ago, a boy named Sasuke...

Suddenly she was startled out of her seat when the boy sitting next to her stood up in his chair and shouted, " Are you serious!". "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, "What happened?" Then she heard Iruka-sensei say, "Yes, Sasuke has returned". Tears started to well up in her eyes... she had given up all hope of Sasuke ever coming back home.

:Meanwhile:

Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha

It''s good to be back, hokage-sama, Tsunade

As Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha,

People glared at him with anger and mistrust.

He felt guilty but still had his head up high

as today is where he starts a new.

He headed for the Ramen shop...

flashback

"Naruto it''s too late for me

I already chose my path."

end flash

As he arrived He could here...

"Naruto yourre such a pig" A voice yelled

"yup thats Naruto" he thought

"Sakura-Chan, u wanna see a snake?"

"Naruto your such a pig" The girl known a Sakura yelled

"What? Jiraya told me girls would go for that" Naruto complained

As Sasuke walk in the only thing he could say was "Such a loser, Naruto"

Naruto was frozen in shock...Tears dwelled in his eyes.

"well look whos the one to talk, Sasuke"

Sakura was frozen in Happiness.

Iruka was just casually eating his ramen, he did not wanna get involved

After hours of ramen eating and catching up

"So you told hokage-sama about the attack on Konoha?" Asked Sakura

"June 1st is the attack, Orochimaru has to get his men ready and it will take him 100 days"

"so is Hokage-sama is giving special training?" Sakura asked

"yes and team 7 happens to be that team" Sasuke answered

"were team 7!" Naruto Cried!

"Why us?" Sakura asked.

"because of Naruto-kyuubi fox and knowledge of the shadow replication technique, Me for having the knowledge of the enemy,

and you for jutsu intellect" Sasuke answered.

"when do we start" Naruto asked

"...In 50 days" Sasuke Answered

"And...when the war starts...we may die out there

so we gotta make our last days last.."

Sakura was walking next to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, when are we going to practice more medical techniques? I really really need to know how to heal major wounds.. just in case.. you know?" Tsunade stopped walking, but Sakura didn''t notice. "AND I don''t know if Ive trained my chakra enough either... or whether ill be able to perform on the field.. or-" Sakura stopped, and looked behind her. Tsunade was standing next to an unmarked door, her hand on the handle. But something was wrong. She was staring intently at the doorknob, as if trying to figure something out. "Hokage-sama! You''re shaking! Whats wrong?". Tsunade pulled out, as if from a trance. "Nothing Sakura. I was just.. thinking about someone. Besides, you worry too much!"

Naruto walked home with Sasuke after Sakura left.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said while walking with him

"Hmmm?" Sasuke asked

"About that fight we had at warrior''s end..." Naruto said

"..." Sasuke did not say anything, he still remembered that dreadful day.

"I''m sorry for saying those things" Naruto apologized

"No...don''t be...I was my fault...If anyone should be sorry, it should be me!"

Sasuke said as he stopped.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said

Sasuke Headed home alone, Naruto did not try to follow he just walked

home alone.

Tsunade turned to face Sakura. "Sakura-Chan... I need to ask you to do something for me." Sakura looked up from her studies, confused. "huh? What hokage-sama?" Sakura felt as though the hokage was about to say something that would change the way she did things forever. "Sakura... I need you to go to Sasuke''s house and give him this. Then you will report back to me after he opens it and tell me his reaction. Got it?" Sakura looked scared. "His reaction? um.. okay ill do it. But why-""DONT ASK DUMB QUESTIONS JUST GO SAKURA!" Tsunade looked on the verge of tears. Sakura looked utterly unnerved by her behavior and said "Yes! ill go now!" and ran out the door down to Sasuke''s house, clutching a small parcel in her hands.

"Sasuke are you home!" yelled Sakura as she banged on the door.

"I''m coming, I''m coming!" Sasuke voice can be heard "oh Sakura-Chan..

huh for me?"

he opened it and read..

He was in pain. He trembled, and cried.

"Sakura, I''m sorry but I gotta go" Sasuke said as he closed the door

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura-Chan, whats wrong?"

"nothing" She replied with a sigh

"Sakura your not acting yourself, Whats wrong?"

"well..." Sakura began.

"yesterday... i saw Sasuke.. and he- .. he... cried Naruto!"

Sakura collapses in tears "I''ve never seen him cry before! It must have been really awful.."

Naruto just sat and listened to Sakura cry about her feelings for Sasuke. He wished that she would stop- it''s so hard to listen to a person you love love someone else. "Sakura-Chan.. why.. do you love him so much? he abandoned us! For revenge with Itachi!" Sakura gasps when Naruto brings down his fist on the table, spilling his ramen. "I... I dont know Naruto-kun. I guess.. i used to be in love with him. But he''s changed so much." Naruto stared at Sakura, wondering why girls were so weird. "Sasuke, Sasuke SASUKE! Thats all you ever talk about!" Naruto tried to cheer her up. "You really need a new hobby "

Sasuke was trembling in fear when he had never seen anything like it.

"Itachi learned the secret to the sharingan now he''s as powerful as Orochimaru and the fourth hokage combined!" Sasuke said as he fell on the floor

He killed Orochimaru...No way I can beat him now, No one can...

Sasuke was in shock for about 13 minutes. Until he finally snapped out of it.

I need to learn the secret if I wanna win against him!

"Sakura let''s go to the pier I wanna talk to you..." Naruto said as he left

"Naruto..." she thought as she followed

They arrived at the pier it was sunset by then.

"Sakura I have something to ask you" Naruto said

"yeah Naruto?" Sakura asked

"you know they say love is like an ocean" Naruto said

"How so?" Sakura asked

"when your in there it''s endless, you never know who you will bump into"

"..." Sakura thought for a minute.

"You stole that from a fortune cookie?"

"no I just thought of it, I always do when Im with you"

Sakura blushed.

Then Naruto put his hand above hers and looked down in his reflection.

He saw in his reflection a girl and a boy destined to be.

Then a warm set of lips were placed on his cheeks.

In the reflection he saw a girl leaned forward to the boy as the boy blushed

at the sight and feeling.

"Naruto-kun you don''t have to say another word"

Naruto just stood there unmoving as thoughts raced through his head.

Sasuke stood there unmoving as thoughts raced through his head. The Kaleidoscope Sharingan-he needed it. Itachi had it when they last met. But now he had something much more powerful. The Neckro Sharingan. And Itachi was the first one to have it. Ever. The Neckro Sharingan had the power to kill anyone that should look straight into its eyes. The Kaleidoscope sharingan only had the power to maim, to torture, to cause intense pain. But not to kill. "... Naruto... my best friend..." He had to kill his best friend. But he couldn''t... because his best friend was also the one he loved.

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto sat down at the edge of the pier, watching the sky change from a hue of deep red to an even deeper purple. "I.. I''ve always loved you. It was never just a crush. He started to blush furiously and looked down into the water, still as glass. The glassy image was broken, as a single teardrop fell from Sakura''s reflection into the sea. "Naruto-kun... Ive loved you all along... but I just now realized it. I always thought it was Sasuke-kun I loved and hated. But now I know- I only cried because he was hurting you. You two were like brothers, and I... I was just an extra.

Sasuke was walking after his Thoughts cleared

and at the pier he happened to see Sakura kiss Naruto.

"Killing Naruto might not be a problem anymore.."

The kiss broke apart their relationship.

"I was gone far too long"

After watching them for hours ..."Talking."

Sakura left...All he could here was that famous cry

"Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto headed home but half way there he was greeted by Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto" Sasuke angrily said

"Hello Sas..." before he said anymore he was brought to the wall with a kunai

to his throat.

"Stay away from Sakura-Chan" Sasuke threatened.

"Or I''ll fuckin cut you" Sasuke added.

"S...s..asuke" tears ran down his cheeks.

He let him down and gave a blow to his stomach.

Naruto nearly coughed blood.

Those words Sasuke was serious "I''ll cut you..."

The next morning Kakashi was walking down the path to the pier, reading "Make out Paradise", and chuckling to himself. "Hey, Kakashi! Hold up a second" "oh?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw Tsunade running up beside him. He put away his book and bowed. "Hokage-sama?" He hastily stood back up after seeing her waver on her feet- she was drunk. He sighed, "What Tsunade-sama?" "Bad news! hic Itachi killed Orochimaru and Sasuke has run away again. heehee! Didn''t see that coming now didjya?" "Kakashi just stared at her. "Forgive me for saying Tsunade-sama, but you''ve had a bit too much to drink." At that point Tsunade passed out on the ground. sigh... Kakashi picked up Tsunade and carried her in his arms. He looked down in surprise when he heard a chuckle. heehee and Tsunade uttered a loud fake snore. "TSUNADE-SAMA YOU ARE AWAKE THIS IS VERY UNPROFFESIONAL!" Tsunade giggled, "But you''re so handsome.. hic and u know i like the young''uns nudge nudge" Kakashi threw her into the water. "SOBER UP HOKAGE-SAMA" and walked away in an embarrassed huff.


End file.
